


You Don't Complete Me, You Compliment Me

by ems_specter



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Tony Stark, College AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderqueer Tony, Good Parent Howard Stark, Implied Sexual Fantasies with a Child, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Stereotypical Secondary Gender Discrimination, Steve Rogers is a little shit and we love him for it, Sweet Dorky Adorable Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: Bucky was sixteen when he first admitted to himself he hated being an alpha.(Tony was fifteen when he first sent someone to the hospital.)





	You Don't Complete Me, You Compliment Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyRedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedAngel/gifts).



> To my prompter, I hope you'll like this, babe. I had so many hurdles thrown at me but I did it! (✿◠‿◠) I'm just sorry it's only 2k words long. I wanted it to be longer for you because this is the first time I'm gifting a fic for someone but my laptop broke down on me and I just, I procrastinated because, well, when shit happens that's unfortunately what I do. :(
> 
> Also, I'm only good at cute and fluffy when it comes to this pair. Eheh.
> 
> I might add a sequel to this because I am desperate for an mpreg, I hope you understand.  
> (ღ˘◡˘ღ) ♫   
>   
> **For their prompt:**  
>  Omega Tony isn't okay with his nature. Bucky doesn't really like to have total control being an alpha. Their path crosses at University.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me if you think I should add other tags.

When Bucky was twelve, he presented as an alpha. It was a surprise to everyone, especially to him. He’s always been shy and timid and he always followed Steve’s lead. He wasn’t as stubborn or as impulsive and as aggressive as Steve. He has always been more subdued, preferring to fade in the background. He preferred following orders instead of giving them, which was a stereotype for omegas and sometimes betas.

So yes, being an alpha was quite a surprise.

(Tony has always had a love-hate relationship with being an omega, usually leaning more on the hate part. He did love the fact he can wear makeup and skirts and dresses and panties whenever he wanted, though. He always found these types of clothing comfortable when he’s not doing work.

He hated the way people looked at him, as if he was a price to be won, a simple trophy to be displayed. He could see the lust in their eyes, even when he was just a child.

It just got worse when he presented as an omega.)

Bucky has always been some sort of caregiver. It was basically a side-effect of being friends with Steve. A wind could practically blow the kid over. The instinct to care for someone has only grown when he had his younger siblings. He was always the one who patched them up when they got hurt and he was the one they came to when they were feeling down. It was also Bucky who cleaned the house and cooked since both his parents were busy.

He’s always fit the stereotype for omegas.

(Tony loved tinkering with machines. He practically grew up under the hood of the car. Both of his parents didn’t really care what he wanted to do as long as it wasn’t going to get him in trouble. Even after presenting as an omega, they never once forced him to play the part.  Of course, he learned at an early age that sometimes, it’s a role he must play. Humans have always had a backwards way of thinking. So now and then, he played the perfect demure, helpless little omega.

His parents trying to keep a serious face whenever he played this role was just a bonus.)

Bucky was sixteen when he first admitted to himself he hated being an alpha.

People always expected him to be the more forward one, to be someone who took the first step to get what he wanted. He flirted, sure, but it was mostly for fun and nothing too serious. He has always been a little more timid when he genuinely liked someone. He was always unsure if the other person actually liked him back or not, whether his advances would be welcomed or rejected. He was fine following someone else’s lead, preferred it, even.  People, though, people had expectations. It may be unreasonable most times but it didn’t mean they didn’t exist. When they see him and realise he was an alpha, they wanted someone who took control, someone who stepped up and took the role of a leader and he __hated__ that, hated the fact they had assumptions about him because of his alpha status, hated how they get disappointed even after he told them he wasn’t like most alphas, as if they even had the __right__.

He’d never follow the script they presented him, though.

(At fourteen, Tony knew four types of martial arts, one of which he excelled at. He also knew how to use a few guns and some knives.

His favourite was Judo, along with his gun training with Aunt Peggy and knife training with Aunt Nat. Dad taught him how to disable and reassemble different guns and bombs and other machines. __See here, son__ , he recalled his dad say, __you can turn practically anything into a weapon but sometimes, it’s the ones that go boom that will save your life__.

And it did save his life a few years later.)

Bucky was just starting college when he discovered he wasn’t the only one fighting stereotypes.

Bucky was just sitting quietly in class, waiting for the professor to arrive when Sam Wilson flopped down on the seat beside him and never left.

Sam was an omega but he wasn’t timid or quiet or like any omega Bucky has ever seen. The other man was quite mouthy and would not back down from a fight. He was forward and took what he wanted. He wasn’t afraid to put himself out there and sometimes, Bucky could find himself a little envious of the omega’s self-confidence.

Sometimes, Bucky would hear snippets of conversations of people talking about Sam, of how he __just needs a proper alpha to put him in his place__  and he always felt so sick and furious when they talked about his friend in that way—as if the omega was nothing but a commodity. He felt the need to defend the other man against these types of people. He thought college was the time when people were a little more open-minded and was focused more on their studies. Clearly, he was wrong.

He almost punched an alpha once but Steve, who was visiting, beat him to it.

The flush on Steve’s face as Sam scolded him for not stopping the blond for throwing a punch __for fuck’s sake Barnes, it practically takes two of him to span your shoulders, you could’ve held the little shit back__ , made the omega’s ire worth it.

He just found Steve’s match.

(Tony was fifteen when he first sent someone to the hospital.

Aunt Peggy and Aunt Nat were both visibly proud.  Dad was amused but mom was simply unimpressed.

Until now, only Tony and the alpha knew what happened that day.)

On Bucky’s second year in college, he met the most beautiful person in existence.

Bucky worked at the University library as part of his scholarship. He enjoyed being surrounded by books and he could get his schoolwork done in peace.

He was quietly working on a programming homework when he heard someone clear their throat. An apology was at the tip of his tongue, realising he must have zoned out for a while when the words caught in his throat.

With his focus suddenly back to reality, his nose was bombarded by the most delectable smell—hints of coffee and a dash of chocolate and milk and the certain hint of blueberries. Along with the smell came the face of the most beautiful person Bucky has ever seen.

He wasn’t actually certain whether they were a man or a woman, seeing as they were wearing a dress and some light makeup. All he knew was the person was an omega __and probably on the young side,__   _ _hopefully not underage__ , Bucky thought.

He didn’t really give a damn about a person’s gender—primary or secondary—as long as they were legal, fully willing and genuinely interested.

The omega has the biggest eyes he has ever seen, probably due to the curly lashes that could go on for miles and the light hint of kohl that Bucky was only familiar of because of Steve and his sisters. They have soft, plump lips with a slightly darker tint and their cheeks had a light orange-pink blush, complimenting the probably-still-soft-from-baby-fat face.

The omega smiled shyly at him, head tilting down slightly so they can look at him from under their lashes, their hair falling slightly to their face and Bucky knew he was screwed.

(Tony knew his behaviour was a little morally ambiguous but he has never really genuinely __desperately__  liked someone as much as he liked James. And really, it was all pretty innocent, he swore.

He was on the last leg of his thesis and he needed to check with his adviser because the prosthetic wasn’t working as well as needed and was still too heavy to be actually used. He was desperate for Doctor Banner’s input so he could figure out how to connect the artificial limb to a patient’s brain.

As he was about go reach his adviser’s office, he heard some people laughing and the sudden thud of a body hitting the ground, a sound he’s been intimately aware of.

He walked past Doctor Banner’s office, following the sound and saw three students—two men and one woman, all alphas—cornering a beta, two of which were holding him down while the other delivered the up punches. From where he was standing, he could tell the beta was strong but he looked like he was already a little beat up before the three assholes came into the picture.

Just as he was about to step in, someone pulled one of the alphas away and threw him to the ground. From Tony’s place, he could already tell the newcomer, __an alpha__ , he noted, was more experienced than the three and, from the way the two let the beta kid go, they were aware of this fact.

Tony couldn’t hear what the new alpha was saying but it got three assholes running.

“You Okay, Clint?” The alpha’s voice reached Tony’s ears before the alpha and the beta, Clint, started to walk away.

Since then, Tony has been seeing him __everywhere__  until he finally discovered the alpha worked at the university library. And that he’s full name’s James Buchanan Barnes. And his best friend's name was Steve Rogers. And he may or not have also hacked into the school's system to know James' course, _Computer Science_ , class schedule and his shifts at the library.

He may or may not have started spending more time at the library, usually when James was working.

Like he said, morally ambiguous. And Okay, maybe not so innocent but more on creepy. Totally not a recommended hobby. Because it's bad.

Finally approaching James would hopefully make it a little less creepy.)

Their first date was a __disaster__.

For some reason, Steve and Sam thought it would be fun to follow him and Tony during their date. It would have been fine except they were the least subtle people Bucky knew.

Steve, no matter how small the skinny little shit was, didn’t know the meaning of stealth while Sam’s personality could practically take over a room and no, that wasn’t a complement. He wanted to kill those two but Tony’s lips kept on twitching whenever Steve and Sam made a racket.

Okay, maybe their first date wasn’t really a disaster but he still believed it would have gone a lot better if he wasn’t constantly doing breathing exercises so he wouldn’t commit murder.

(Tony’s first date with James— _ _Bucky__ —went __splendidly__ , if he was being honest. Sure, the older man’s friends were a little too conspicuous while following them but Rhodey’s little __incidents__  that made them even more noticeable was even more hilarious.

He was just grateful Rhodey’s decided to mess with those two instead of messing with his and Bucky’s date.

Tony knew it was only the first of the many more to come.)

The first time they had sex, Bucky was a nervous wreck.

Tony usually led the way in their relationship and they were both fine with that. Tony liked being in control and Bucky has no problem simply going along with it as long as they’d both be safe. He wasn’t sure, though, if Tony’s __bossy__  nature would translate into being in charge in bed.

When Tony flipped them so Bucky was underneath, his worries started to fade. When Tony remained on top and told him to keep his hands by his head, all his insecurities have left for the moment. And when Tony started riding him earnestly, his slick squelching loudly, spilling from his tight hole to Bucky’s balls down to his bed, heat in his eyes as he bounced eagerly on Bucky’s cock, squeezing tightly, grunting filthy words, __come on baby, give it to me, I want to feel your cock throb as you fill me up, knot me, plug me up__ , well, he was pretty sure all his brain cells have disintegrated.

(Contrary to popular belief, Tony actually knew how to read people. He just preferred to use the ability to push at people’s buttons just for kicks. So when he and Bucky started dating, it wasn’t difficult for him to come to the conclusion that Bucky didn’t like being in charge.

It wasn’t as uncommon as people believed, alphas preferring to follow their omegas lead. His parents were the perfect example of this, seeing as Maria was the true head of the family while Howard followed her lead unless he knew there would be a better way. Their open communication in the family has always been their greatest strength.

Tony knew Bucky could think for himself but he was also aware of the burden being an alpha entailed, his father had told him this numerous times, __if you marry an alpha, know that they have needs, too__ , his father’s exhausted voice rang in his head, __people have expectations from us and we have to deliver, but sometimes, we just want someone to take care of us because we’re human, too__.

So yeah. Bucky may be a big bad alpha but Tony would always take care of him.

And, Okay, maybe being in charge in bed really turned him on.)

At twenty-nine, Bucky knew Tony was __it__  for him.

It was an ordinary day, to be honest. Waking up still inside Tony after celebrating his promotion the night before, the younger man, peacefully sleeping on his chest as sunlight slowly crept through their window, dancing on Tony’s golden skin, hitting all the right places to make him appear a little more ethereal as his eyes slowly fluttered open a smile already dancing on his full lips.

“Marry me.” Bucky blurted, voice still soft but sincere.

Tony’s smile widened, as if somehow, he was expecting this, Bucky proposing on the spot and, maybe, he did. Because Tony knew him so well and Bucky has never really been for extravagant romantic gestures.

“Yes.” Tony gasps against Bucky’s lips, their smiles meeting each other as the younger man tightens the muscles in his hole, Squeezing Bucky’s cock as starts getting wet.

Bucky gasped, hips thrusting up as his cock hardened.

Good thing it was a Saturday.

(Tony knew Bucky has been planning on proposing. Steve can never really genuinely keep a secret, especially when he was drunk. The guy was the most talkative drunk Tony has ever seen and he’s seen the video of himself at Aunt Peg and Aunt Nat’s vow renewal.

He had stopped thinking Rhodey was exaggerating when the older man told him he had a mouth that never stopped blabbering.)

Tony, no matter how extravagant he may appear, has always preferred simple things. From their years together as a romantic couple, he found Tony enjoyed receiving gifts that were personally made—like the robot his father gave him years ago and the scarf his mother has knitted for him. Tony knew not everyone possessed the same amount of money as he had and was always grateful simply to be in another person’s thoughts. Tony’s simplicity was actually one of the many things Bucky loved about him.

Their wedding was small and simple but was recorded for the public to see after the ceremony. Tony still had responsibilities for SI as Howard’s heir.

The old Stark Mansion—which ended as Howard and Maria’s wedding gift to them—was the venue they decided on, seeing as it had numerous rooms for guests who had to come a day or two earlier due to the distance and it had the most wonderful garden that, decorated right, gave the Greek-mythical-fairytale feel they both wanted.

Seeing Tony walking down the aisle in his father’s arm, dress flowing beautifully on the ground as he practically __glided__  was still the most beautiful sight Bucky has ever seen.

Hearing Tony say I do was one of the many great moments of his life.

(Tony, once they lay panting in their __wedding fucking bed__ , would admit that maybe, just __maybe__ , one of the reasons he chose that specific wedding dress was how easy it was to remove. And the fact not removing it would also work when they have sex. But, eh. __Details__.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! :)


End file.
